In a semiconductor device package, there can be an interface between a substrate and a molding compound. Mismatches of respective coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) between the substrate and the molding compound can cause warpage to the semiconductor device package during thermal treatment, and thus the substrate may be separated from the molding compound during thermal treatment.
In the semiconductor device package, a protection layer may be provided on the substrate before a soldering ball is mounted. Portions of the protection layers may be removed to expose connection pads of the substrate, so that they may receive solder balls for external connection. This approach may also involve an additional process for removing the protection layer, which can increase a cost or processing time for manufacture of the semiconductor device package.